Jessica's Desire
by ThyDeathSword
Summary: After the fall of Rhapthorne, and King Trode and Princess Medea are restored to their former selves, little adventure can be found. Jessica, growing tired of the monotony, takes things into her own hands.
1. chapter 1

This story is my first attempt at Fan Fiction so feedback is much appreciated. I originally wrote this for a podcast called Super Sexy Swingin Fan Fiction, if you havent heard of them you should definitely check it out. They will be reading this one soon. I do not own Dragon Quest or the characters portrayed in this story. Square Enix just has a weird way of creating characters we all wanna bang. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

After a long days trek from Ascantha Castle to Pickham, and an evening full of mead in the town of crooks and theives, the group decided to call it a night and rest at the inn. Yangus and Angelo slept on the two beds and were snoring loudly. The Hero and Medea had requested a room to themselves.

Jessica lay awake, thinking about the events that they had all been through. They had finally beaten Rhapthorne and returned King Trode and Princess Medea to their former selves. The King was back at Troden Castle, as a king should be, but Medea had requested to journey with the rest of them. So the five of them took off in search for new adventures, yet none have came.

"The closest thing to adventure that we've had has been slaying that group of wild Jargons near the Abbey" Jessica thought to herself. "With the five of us together it was too easy. The pay was fair but I need some fire, some action."

It had been nearly 3 months since the final fight with Rhapthorne, the last time the group had felt the true heat of battle. Jessica reached to her side and felt her whip on the floor. She always kept it close by. Yearning for action, she jumped up and swung her whip, creating a loud CRACK as it licked at the air. Neither Yangus nor Angelo stirred. The nights mead had put them in a deep sleep.

"Damn! That usually wakes them." she exclaimed.

Jessica always shared a room with Yangus and Angelo, while the future wife and husband got their own room. It didn't bother Jessica, she had grown close to her friends, very close. On nights when they weren't drunk out of their minds, Yangus, Angelo, and Jessica would have threesomes. Angelo was nervous at first to fuck her with Yangus. So one night, Jessica needing some action, started rubbing Yangus' cock through his shorts. To her surprise the big man was quite endowed. She pulled his shorts down and stroked his girth. Angelo sat in the corner watching. Yangus sat moaning to the soft touch of Jessica's hands as she slowing jerked his dick. He then took her pigtails in his hands and guided her mouth to his crotch. She licked up and down, and loved the way Yangus was tugging her hair. Once his dick was wet with saliva she tried to deep throat his large cock. The sound of her gagging on Yangus' dick was too much for Angelo to handle. He unbuckled his belt, slid his trousers down, lifted Jessica's dress and entered her wet pussy. It surprised Jessica so much she nearly bit Yangus as she was sucking him. Angelo fucked her hard from behind, her big breasts swinging free from the motion. Seeing the opportunity, Yangus leaned down and cupped her tits in his hands. The three of them went on like this for nearly an hour until all three of them climaxed at the same time. Jessica's juicy pussy full of Angelos seed, but her mouth couldn't handle the amouth of cum Yangus had given her, so as she got off her knees it dangled from her lips and dripped onto her chest.

They had many nights like this since then, it helped ease Jessica's thirst for action, but tonight it wasn't enough.

"As fun as that might be, tonight I need a new adventure. I've had my fair share of cock, I'd like to try my hand with a girl tonight." Jessica said to herself.

Jessica began to think of Medea, her long, silky, black hair and sexy slim physique and big butt. The way her white dress clung to her sweaty body when they fought monsters together. Yes, tonight Jessica wanted to dominate her. Run her hands across Medeas tight body and feel every curve. But how? Medea is in the room with The Hero. She would have to be quiet, and quiet sex is never fun. Jessica went to the chest of drawers and got her coin purse. She then walked out of the room, down to the lobby, and rented another room.

"Yes, our own little sex chamber."

She went to her new rented room, which was on the floor below the others.

"Good, we can be as loud as we want in here." she said

After checking out the room and imagining the things to come, she quietly went to the room Medea and The Hero were in. She slowly turned to knob, luckily I was unlocked, peered inside and saw the two asleep, cuddling each other. She left the door open so the light in the hall illuminated the room. Jessica slowly walked over and whispered Medeas name.

"Medea, wake up. I have something I want to talk to you about." Jessica whispered

Jessica placed her hand on Medeas shoulder and slowly shook her.

"Get up sleepyhead, I need you for something important."

Jessica kept trying to slowly wake the Princess. Then she got an idea. Jessica raised up the covers Medea was under and found that she was sleeping in a shear white night gown. Jessica could see Medeas dark nipples through the gown and without knowing what she was doing, Jessica reached out and cupped Medeas left breast and squeezed. It was so soft. She squeezed harder, feeling Medeas nipple getting harder.

"Finally Jessica, you have no idea how long I've waited for this." Medea said as she slowly opened her eyes.


	2. 2

A little surprised from hearing Medea whisper her name, Jessica jerked her hand away from Medeas breast.

"Well I didn't ask you to stop," Medea said, whipping sleep from her eyes. She grabbed Jessica's hand and placed it back on her breast and squeezed.

"I got us a room downstairs we can go to, so we don't wake The Hero." Jessica said.

Jessica slowly helped Medea out of bed and the two of them snuck out the door, heading downstairs. Jessica was about to open the door to the new room when Medea stopped her.

"Let's go back to the pub and grab a few drinks before we fool around. I'd like to get a little drunk first." she said.

"I could use a few shots of whiskey." Jessica said in return.

The two girls walk out into the cool night. The wind blowing a slight chill through the air. Medea, still in her thin night gown(100 defense), wrapped her arms around her chest to cover her nipples as they started to peek through. Jessica was wearing her Dangerous Bustier, that left her legs bare and her cleavage open.

"Don't cover yourself, I like what I see." Jessica told Medea.

"A Princess shouldn't be in public like this. Maybe we should go change?" said Medea

"It's late, I doubt too many people will be at the bar. If so, then we'll come back here and have some super sexy swingin puff puff time." Jessica said jokingly.

Medea laughed and agreed. They walked down the dusty road to the bar. Jessica could hardly keep her eyes of Medea. Watching her walk was intoxicating, Medea hips moving side to side and her nearly bare bottom teasing Jessica through the night gown. The streets were dark and the town of Pickham seemed to be asleep.

When they got to the bar, Medea told Jessica to go in, to see if it was busy. Jessica opened the door and peered inside. The bartender was wiping down the bar, a cute blonde waitress in a bunny outfit was tending two men at the back of the room, and one man was passed out at a table beside them.

"We should be fine. Only the bartender will notice us." she told Medea.

The two girls walked in and the bartender looked their way. They walked up to a pair of stools at the bar and sat down. Jessica's big bosoms lay perfectly on the countertop as she sat down. Medea sat, leaning over to hide her almost nude breasts under the bar, so the bartender couldn't see, but the way she bent over left her back arched and her round ass poking off the seat of the stool. Jessica gazed at her and could feel herself getting moist.

"We'll start with two shots of whiskey a piece." Medea told the bartender.

He barkeep nodded and swiftly placed four glasses in front of them and poured. Jessica and Medea both grabbed a shot, clanked them together, and downed the glass. The warm, bittersweet taste of barley slid down their throats.

"Ah, the nectar of the goddess." Jessica said licking her lips.

Laughing, Medea said "I don't think two a piece will be enough for us.'

The girls took the second shot and ordered four more.

"So, what made you to finally come to me?" Medea asked

"Yangus and Angelo are great. I just needed something….. different. I've never been with another woman." answered Jessica.

"Wait, what? You've had sex with Angelo AND Yangus?" exclaimed Medea

They both take another shot.

"Yes, we've been traveling together for a while now. We need something to help relieve ourselves." Jessica laughed.

"I wondered why you guys always roomed together. I'm jealous." Medea told Jessica "So you've had them both at the same time, how is that?"

"It's great, having them both inside me is amazing. I always climax with them but I normally play the submissive…..I want to be in control for once."

"Oh, so you're trying to take advantage of me, eh?"

Jessica takes her fourth shot of whiskey. Then turns and stares straight into Medea's green eyes and runs her hand across Medea's leg.

"Is that going to be a problem?"

Medea takes a shot and parts her legs for Jessica's fingers.

"Not at all."

Jessica glides her finger between Medea thighs and feels how wet she is.

"Four more shots please." They both tell the barkeep.

The bartender refills their glasses again. The waitress, now sitting between the two men at the back, starts laughing. Medea and Jessica look over and see the men groping the waitresses breasts.

"Looks like we're not the only ones in here fooling around." Medea pointed out.

Medea and Jessica watch as the two men start kissing the waitresses neck, their big hands rubbing all over her body. The waitress starts moaning and puts her hands between the legs of the two men. From where Medea and Jessica are sitting they can see right under the table of the two men, and watch as they grow hard from the waitress rubbing their cocks.

"Whew, is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?" Medea said, breathing heavily.

Jessica and Medea took another shot. The two men each put a hand between the waitresses legs and began fingering her. The waitresses moans grew louder and louder as the men fingered her harder and harder.

"THATS ENOUGH! This isn't a brothel. I'm closing up so go off and find somewhere else." Yelled the bartender.

The shout startled them all. Even the passed out man shot up and stumbled out the door. The two men and the waitress got up and walked out. They were still rubbing her body all over, their stiff cocks pressing against their pants. Jessica and Medea downed their last shot, dropped some gold on the counter, and hurried out.

Jessica's big tits bouncing in her bustier and Medeas ass jiggling in her gown as they ran back to the inn. When they got back they saw the waitresses bunny ears laying on the steps. Jessica took Medea by the hand and led her to the room she rented. Loud grunts and moans could be heard from the room next to theirs.

"I guess we know where those three from the bar went." Medea told Jessica.

Feeling the effects of the whiskey, Jessica fumbles for the key to the room. As she went to put it into the keyhole she dropped it on the floor. Medea went to pick it up, her gown sliding over her ass as she did so, exposing her bottom half. Medea grabbed the key and placed it into the keyhole and unlocked the door. Jessica then grabbed Medea, pressed her against the door, and began kissing her. Their tongues intertwined with each other.

"Come on, open this door and fuck me." Medea whispered into Jessica's ear.


End file.
